Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2012/Guide
fr:Campagne "Merci aux aventuriers" 2010/Guidede:Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne 2012/Leitfaden Happy 10th Vana'versary! The Appreciation of Adventurers Begins! Event Details The Adventurer Appreciation Campaign will run from Wednesday, May 16, 2012 at 1:00 a.m. until Thursday, May 31, 2012 at the same hour. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) ~quests~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (west side) ~quest~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (east side) ~ring and statistics~ *Bastok Mines (H-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Woods (K-10) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-5) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-9) ~quests~ Rewards *Decennial Ring *Decennial Gear Set *Banquet table *Memorial Cake *Decennial Gear Set +1 *Mogratuity - All 30 Adventurer's helped Rewards for Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2012 by MHMU Stamp Amount *1 for Decennial Crown/Decennial Tiara *2 for Decennial Coat/Decennial Dress *3 for Decennial Tights/Decennial Hose *5 for Banquet table (ingredients, no synthesis skill required must use 1 earth crystal, assembled: fire element 5 storage, 3x3sq in layout) *10 for Memorial Cake (furnishing 3x3 sq in layout Lightning element storage 3 fits on top of banquet table.) *14 for Decennial Crown +1/Decennial Tiara +1 *17 for Decennial Coat +1/Decennial Dress +1 *20 for Decennial Tights +1/Decennial Hose +1 *30 for Mogratuity (ammo slot gil dispense). Decennial Gear *A total of 20 stamps are needed to get the three pieces of equipment's +1 version. The Decennial Crown/Tiara +1 can be obtained at 14 stamps, the Decennial Coat/Dress at 17 stamps, and the Decennial Hose/Tights +1 at 20 stamps. *If you obtain 30 stamps, by doing the quests in all 3 nations, then you can obtain the Mogratuity ammo, which dispenses gil. Bastok Talk to one of the Event-Moogle to start the Event Quests. Bastok Mines Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer (K-8). NPC is near the MH. *Talk to the Moogle Crafter next to the Alchemist's Guild Door (K-6) to receive the key item Transmuted Candle *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer (K-8) again. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (G-6). *Choose Deadly Spider or Tall Mountain. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (I-7). NPC is near the Alchemy Guild on the bottom floor. * She asks you to bring her specific Little Goblin's Adventures Vol.??? . ** She only asks for two of the three KIs. *Click the ??? (G-8) in Bastok Mines upstairs to receive the KI Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.4. *Click the ??? (K-6) in Bastok Mines upstairs (near Alchemy Guild) to receive the KI Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.5. *Click the ??? (K-9) in Bastok Mines right in front of the MH to receive the KI Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.6. *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (I-7) again. Bastok Markets Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (F-9). * He wants you to bring him a copy of Culling is caring-Poster and Merry Moogle Memorial-Guide. *Click the ??? (L-8) under a tree to receive the KI Merry Moogle Memorial-Guide. *Click the ??? (F-11) upstairs to receive the KI Culling is caring-Poster. *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (F-9) again. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (H-5). *Choose The Selbina Scroll Shop as answer. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets who is roaming around (L-8)-(H-10) Trader's Home to the Galkan Bridge (note the time of day before clicking on him). *Sleepshroom: 18:00-5:59 *Treant Bulb: 6:00-11:59 *Wild Onion: 12:00-17:59 After you've done all mini Quest you can go back to talk to the Moogle in Bastok Markets (F-8). Port Bastok Talk to the Tarutaru Aspiring Adventurer (K-7) wants you to find two Vana'diel Tribunes. *(H-5) Next to Gudav: Vana'diel Tribune Vol.09 *(K-13) Outside side the Mog House: Vana'diel Tribune Vol.10 *(F-8) bottom of stairs near Tilian: Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 11 *(J-7) North of the Synergy furnaces: Vana'diel Tribune Vol.12 *(D-7 flowerpot by Dalba (the "Steaming Sheep" area): Vana'diel Tribune Vol.13 *(D-8) Next to the streetlight near Steel Bones: Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 14 *(I-7) Boxes next to Styi Palneh: Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 15 *(F-6) bottom floor between Warehouse 1 & 2: Vana'diel Tribune Vol.16 *(K-6) Upstairs, barrels on the backside of the house: Vana'diel Tribune Vol.17 Talk to the Mithran Aspiring Adventurer (G-5), she asks a question. *Correct Answer: Zinc Ore Bastok Metalworks Aspiring Adventurer (F-8) asks for copies of Vana'diel Tribune II *??? at (J-7) Vana'diel Tribune II No. 6 (in the little nook between stairs and wall) *??? at (F-9) Vana'diel Tribune II No.7 *??? at top floor at (H-8) in Cid's Lab Vana'diel Tribune II No.08 *??? At (G-8) Down the stairs that are between the elevators (against the wall on the left) Tribune II No.09 *??? Next to the Cannonry at (K-9) Vana'diel Tribune II No. 10 Aspiring Adventurer at (H-7) *answer is Macchi at Ru'Lude Gardens. San d'Oria PLEASE NOTE: You do NOT have to talk to each Aspiring Adventurer in the following order HOWEVER you DO have to go back and talk to each of them again to finish each task. Southern San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (E-7). *This event is the Tenth Anniversary. *Choose the second answer. Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (F-8). *Tigers prowl in Jugner Forest and Batallia Downs Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (J-8). He wants a copy of Demons in the Rye-chronicle and Montsrous Mayhem-report *Click the ???(I-10) on the boxes in front of Chochobo Stable (west of Fontoloube) for the KI Demons in the Rye-chronicle *Click the ???(B-6) on the west side of Count Caffauley's Manor in the grass for the KI Montsrous Mayhem-report Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (L-6) (requests the copy of ANY two of the nine books of Vana'diel Tribune Vol.00 through Vana'diel Tribune Vol.08. Please Note: the Adventurer will ONLY ask for TWO of the following, read carefully *Click ??? in (C-6) in front of the Count's Manor to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol.00. *Click ??? in (L-8) in cavalry way to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol.01. *Click ??? in (J-11) in the Chocobo paddock to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol.02. *Click ??? in (L-5) next to the "Lion Springs" (right side of door) to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 03 *Click ??? at (E-7) to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 04 *Click ??? in (K-7) On a barrel on the right side of Rosel's Armour to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 5 *Click ??? in (G-9), on walkway above, for Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 06 *Click ??? in potted bush, across from the Synergy area at (M-7) to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 07 *Click ??? in potted bush, across from the House at (G-7) to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 08 Northern San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-6). He asks at what time he can hunt bats. *Choose the third answer - Between 20.00 and 06.00. Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-5). She is supposed to collect an item from the Moogle Crafter but she is lost and asks you to collect it for her instead. *Talk to the Moogle Crafter (F-3), next to the Carpenter's Guild sign downstairs, to receive the Key Item Handcrafted spatula. Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (J-7). She wants a copy of Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.02 and Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.03. *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.01'' is found by clicking ??? at south-east corner of (F-2). (Above the carpenter's guild) *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.02'' is found by clicking ??? at (D-9). (Far side of Ranperre's Gate, to the right of Excenmille) *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.03'' is found by clicking ??? at (L-7), just inside the Cathedral, to the left of the doorway into the narthex. Port San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Port San d'Oria (J-9), to the right of the passage entrance to Regine's Magicmart. She will talk about distributing flyers for Regine, and ask you for a potential customer. *Choose Auvare or Prietta. (Only one of these names will appear in the list given to you) Aspiring adventurer in Port San d'Oria (H-7) behind the pillar. He requests copies of ANY TWO books of Vana'diel Tribune II No.01 through Vana'diel Tribune II No.05. *Click ??? at (G-6), behind Fiva, to receive a copy of Vana'diel Tribune II No. 01. *Click ??? on balcony in (I-9) to receive a copy of Vana'diel Tribune II No.02. *Click ??? on 2nd floor of Auction House in (H-10) to receive a copy of Vana'diel Tribune II No.03. *Click ??? on corner of platform in cargo room B at (H-9) to receive a copy of Vana'diel Tribune II No.04. *Click ??? at (F-10), in corner next to zone to Northern San d'Oria, to receive a copy of Vana'diel Tribune II No.05. Aspiring Adventurer in Port San d'Oria (H-9) on balcony on second floor above Cargo Rooms A & B. She asks where to get a scroll of Invisible * The answer is the Selbina. Windurst Windurst Waters Aspiring Adventurer in North Windurst Waters (E-9). He requests the copy of two books of the Vana'diel Tribune Volumes. ??? Locations North Windurst Waters *(F-7) Under the tree. Vol.18 *(K-11, North) at the corner of the Mog House gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.21 *(F-10) Beside the staircase Vol.22. *(K-6) Table beside the Aurastery Vol. 23. *(K-4) On top of Acolytc Hostel Vol. 24. *(G-8) On top of the Optistery gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.27. South Windurst Waters *(K-8) At the end of the platform. Vol. 19 *(J-8) On top of Rhinostery gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.20. *(E-5) Vol. 25. *(C-11) At the corner outside the Tarutaru Times house gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.26. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Waters North (J-9). She needs a trinket from Crafter Moogle by the Culinary's Guild, but she does not know where that is and asks you to retrieve it for her. *Talk to Crafter Moggle outside Culinary's Guild in (E-9, North) to get Gourmet whipped cream. *Talk to Aspiring Adventurer again. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Waters South (H-8). *Answer Kenapa-Keppa or Honoi-Gomoi Windurst Woods (J-12)Above the Auction House: Elvaan Aspiring Adventurer wants "Pernicious Presents" brief & Connor's Communique. *(H-6) Shack at the Dhalmel ranch (now replaced with Twinkling Trent): "Pernicious Presents" brief *(G-12) Pots outside the Clothcraft Guild: Connor's Communique. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Woods (I-5). *Answer Yagudo Necklace. Windurst Walls Tarutaru Aspiring adventurer (G/F-4) asks what the ball of stone and fire is called. * Right answer is Meteor Aspiring adventurer (H-10) wants two copies of Vana'diel Tribunes II. ??? Locations *(B-13) Outside the Mog House: Vana'diel Tribunes No.11 *(K-7) Box above Shantotto's Manor: Vana'diel Tribune No.12 *(J-12) Boxes by the Auction House: Vana'diel Tribunes II No.13 *(H-5) Rocks on North side of Heaven's Tower: Vana'diel Tribunes II No.14 *(H-11) Behind Burute-Sorute: Vana'diel Tribune No.15 *(H-3) Nook by House of Heroes: Vana'diel Tribune II No.16 Port Windurst (L-7) Above the Airship building: Hume female Aspiring Adventurer wants Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.7 & Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.8. *(B-4) Port Windurst Gate: Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.7 *(G-6) Pots by the S.O.B's: Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.8 (G-6) Galkan Aspiring Adventurer asked where to find Rarab Tails * Answer is Sarutabaruta Regional Vendors. * Answer is Bumblebees (E-6) Tarutaru Aspiring Adventurer * Mhaura Magic Shop Banquet Table After you collected 5 stamps you'll receive some items from the Moogle. You can craft them into a Banquet table. *Earth Crystal *Banquet table blueprint *Set of banquet table fabric *Set of banquet table wood If you fail you can buy the materials from the moogle for 10k each. Memorial Cake After you collected 10 stamps you'll receive the Memorial Cake.